


I do.

by Caspurr



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspurr/pseuds/Caspurr
Summary: A soft, fluffy love making with Toma on your wedding night - requested by anon on tumblr.
Relationships: Heroine/Toma (Amnesia), Toma (Amnesia)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I do.

Toma had no particular interest in having his wedding to you be a large, well planned out event. He'd have been just as happy to elope with you, to have a private ceremony, to be the only one to see you in that beautiful wedding gown you wore. What he wanted most was just to have you as his wife, now and forever. The event itself was a bit tiring to him and he had grown exhausted of smiling for everyone. Not that he was unhappy or faking his smile; on the contrary, his smile was genuine beyond any other smile he'd worn before, and he felt like the happiest man alive! But he'd much rather have spent a day alone with you, smiling just for you.

It was all worth it though to see how your face brightened up as you walked down the aisle and said "I do" with that sweet, meaningful tinge of blush to your cheeks. And now it was even more worth it as the two of you finally sat alone with your head on his shoulder, apparently feeling just as tired as him after all the events of the day. Toma ran his fingers through your hair and wore a smile that didn't feel wasted, for it was a smile he wore for you alone. 

Toma had asked you to keep your wedding dress on until the very end. You hadn't been entirely sure why - wouldn't it be more comfortable to change and dance in something a little less poofy at least? - but regardless of that you kept it on. He felt so at ease now that he could see you in that dress away from the crowd of friends and family. 

"Heroine." 

He called out your name and you look up at him. "Yes?"

Ah... even just that one word, just hearing your voice, it made his heart melt with warmth. "I love you." He put his hand under your chin and tilted your head up a bit, placing a gentle kiss on your soft lips.

You readily kissed your husband back. "I love you too, Toma," you replied. "You look tired. Should we get some rest?" 

"I'm alright. I want just... a little bit more time with you before that." Like a needy child he wrapped his arms around you and clung tightly. This wasn't a dream, right? You were really there, safe, in your dress, as his wife, right? He held you in his arms as tightly as he could manage without crushing you to remind himself that it was real. He really can run his fingers through your hair, kiss your beautiful lips, hold you in his arms, spend his life with you, breathe in your scent -- 

Ah. Your scent. You smelled so good to him. He pushed his face into your neck the breathe the scent in deeper, and felt a longing rush over him like a wave. "Heroine... how tired are you?"

"I'm fine!" you replied back with a cheerful tone to your voice. You clearly needed rest soon, but it was also nice to spend some time with your husband before that.

"Then, is this okay?" Toma muttered as he pressed his lips to your neck. 

"Ah!" You gasped in surprise at first, but then smiled and put your hand on the back of his head, encouraging him by stroking his blond hair. "Yes...! Of course! You're my husband!"

"Heroine...!" Toma's voice was filled with desire for you. "Thank you." His kisses on your neck became deeper and he moved his mouth along your skin, to your collarbones, disheveling your dress to expose more skin to touch. Your soft mutters of pleasure made him want more. This was the reason he wanted your dress to stay on, after all - he wanted to be the one to take it off of you on your first night as husband and wife. He could feel you tighten your fingers in his hair as he continued and he knew it was a sign you wanted to do more as well. Gently he pushed you onto your back against the cushions. He took your free hand into his own, entangling your fingers together as he moved back up to your lips to kiss you again. 

You smiled up at him when he pulled away. "Toma... I don't feel too tired anymore. Would you like to go a bit further?"

That invitation alone was enough to fully arouse Toma. The fact you wanted him just as much as he wanted you meant so, so much to him. His beautiful Heroine was now his wife, to have and to hold forever onwards. You began to unbutton his top and could see him blushing at your initiative. With his bare skin exposed you could see that he was sweating a bit, probably from either the heat of the moment or just the heat of wearing a dress shirt all day. Either way he clearly felt a bit nervous from the way he trembled at your touch. His skin was warm.

Now that his shirt was off he quickly got to work unzipping the back of your dress and removing your bra so that he could see you as well. What he wanted most right now was to feel your bare skin on his, drinking in each other's body heat. It didn't take long for him to reach his goal and with a content expression he leaned down into you, your chest against his, as he gave you his deepest kiss yet; a kiss that held all his emotion inside of it, all of his love, his adoration for you.

Toma pulled away only to give you both a chance to breathe after the intense kiss. Staring down lovingly at you - at his wife - he nervously said, "We can go further, right?"

You nodded. "Yes... Please."

He lifted the beautiful dress, already half removed, completely off you in response to your consent. You sighed in pleasure as his hands explored your fully naked body and reached down to your intimate spots. "You're already wet?" he asked.

With a blush, you replied, "Of course! How could I not be, with my husband touching and kissing me like this?" You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him back against you to press your forehead against his. "I'm yours."

Toma's heart was beating faster and you can feel it pounding from how close he is. With a soft, almost delicate movement, he positioned himself and began to enter you. Its wasn't painful at all thanks to Toma's gentleness and your own arousal lubricating and easing the movement. You clung tightly to him as he pushed further in and paused when he's reached you depths. His heavy breathing picked up further as he started to thrust at a pleasurable but tranquil pace, and you moaned in rhythm with his passionate movements. 

You softly called out his name, and he moaned yours in answer. Your caressed his back as though petting him with shaky hands which he reacted to by picking up the pace of his thrusting and an intense kiss to your neck that would surely leave a hickey from his love bites. Both of you were quickly approaching climax.

"Heroine!" His moan was almost a gasp this time. "Cumming..." You didn't hold back either, holding your husband close all the way to the end.

His body felt like it went limp on top of yours. It was clear you were both spent at that point. You allowed your eyes to close as you quietly enjoyed the afterglow of love.

It was Toma who broke the silence. "Thank you for being mine." He carefully got off of you and moved over to your side so that he could lay next to you as he embraced you. There was a note of anxiety in his voice; he was unbelievably happy, and he didn't want to lose this happiness. He just wanted to spend an eternity like this with you. "Do you think you'll really be mine forever?"

As you started to drift into a comfortable sleep, you managed to mutter you response. 

"I do."


End file.
